


Shattered Fragments

by LemWrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Koholint mention, Soft Legend, Sorry Four, as treat, first fic, pots - Freeform, yeah thats about all I've got for tags rn, yes our local salt shaker gets to be soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemWrites/pseuds/LemWrites
Summary: Wild and Wind drag Four along on their adventure. Nothing bad can happen right? And shattering sounds totally don't trigger bad memories for Four
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	Shattered Fragments

The legends always say of the hero duplicating, but that wasn't right. If you were lucky enough you might even hear the legends speak of the hero splitting. It was close, but still not right either. 

Shattering, that is what it was. Splitting implies that it was even, which one would assume, but no it was like shattering. It was like someone took a glass and smashed it, only to fix it again. But they could only fix the glass back into four bigger pieces, but even like that they were still shattered. The four pieces would not fit back into each other, you could try to put then back together, but they were still flimsy, still loose, still shattered. 

But it was fine, the glass was fragile, was flimsy, but you just need to be extra careful and try not to shatter anything else, right? 

So yes, if you asked the hero, he would say he's fine because why wouldn't he be?  
_'We'refinewe'refinewe'refinewe'refineright?'_

__

__

And no he would not shatter......... 

But sometimes he could still hear it, the noise, the sound, the glass being broken....the shattering. But _'hewasfinewe'refineright?'_

__

__

He's fine though! The hero doesn't even mind, and he certainly doesn't react badly to the sound of shattering. He's absolutely fine! _"Wecanhandleititsjustasoundwecanhandleit"  
— _

__

__

"Four! Four! Four!" 

The hero in question was currently sitting against a rock. They'd just been shoved into Legend's hyrule this morning, right after they'd all eaten breakfast. Guess Hylia was feeling nice that morning. 

They'd been travelling all morning and were all starting to get tired. That was when Time called for a break, which the Smithy was thankful for. He'd just found a nice place to sit and relax, when Wind came bouncing towards him, full of energy as always. 

"Yes Wind?" Four asked the younger hero 

"So me and Wild were going to explore the nearby area, but Time said we have to take someone 'responsible' with us, and no one else wanted to come. So now we're asking you, pretty please!" 

Four wanted to laugh. Him responsible? They should see him, when he's alone then maybe that would change their minds.  
_'Most of it is your fault Red,' Blue grumbled_

__

__

_'Wa- hey no it's not! I'm very responsible!'_

__

__

_'Oh yeah? What about that time whe-'_

__

__

"So Four?" 

Oh yeah they weren't alone. Shaking his head, with a smirk, Four hummed. "Yeah sure", he shrugged, "why not, it's not like I'm doing anything else." 

_'Hey! I never agreed to this," Blue grumbled again_

__

__

_'Yeah well, too bad Red's already decided,' Geen shrugged_

__

_'We might find something interesting,' Vio mused_

__

__

"Yes!" Wind whooped, "let me go tell Time!" And with that Four watched Wind rush off. He smiled and got up from his seat, picking his bag and sword up, as he got ready to go exploring _'babysitting'_

__

__

\- 

Four sighed. He'd been walking with Wind and Wild for about 10 minutes now, and the pair were already doing something dangerous. 

_'At this point we should just call them double trouble,' Blue huffed_

__

__

_'Not like we can say anything,' Green commented_

__

__

_'It looks pretty fun,' Red reminisced_

__

__

_'Yeah it dose,' Vio mumbled_

__

__

_'Vio!' Green and Blue shouted in surprise_

__

__

_'I thought you were suppose to be the smart one,' Blue groaned_

__

__

_'One, I never dubbed myself that and two unlike you lot, I actually look at how dangerous stuff is before we do it'_

__

__

_'We're literally about to jump of a cliff! How is that not dangerous!'_

__

__

_'Because I've already checked if it's safe, which it is. Also I don't see why your acting all high and mighty, Mr. I'm making pancakes on the forge because Green's asleep.'_

__

__

_'YOU'VE WHA-_

__

__

"Hey Four! You coming?" Wild yelled from the edge of cliff. 

"Yeah, I'm coming." Four replied, as he shook his head, saving that conversation for another time. 

When Four made his way over to the cliff, Wild already had another paraglider out and ready. He passed it to Four, then grinned. 

"Are you all ready?" 

"I was born ready!" A cheery Wind responded 

Four nodded his head, and with that Wild shot off. After a few seconds Wind joined him, then shortly after Four followed. 

_'Wooo!'_

__

__

_'Oh god oh fuck-'_

__

__

_'This is fun!'_

__

__

_Vio just smiled._

__

__

After a few more short seconds Four landed, he landed quite well if he did say so himself, which he did. He then turned around to see Wind and Wild were already running off, to see what else could fulfill their chaotic desires. "Wait up!" Four yelled to the pair, running after them. When he caught up to them he saw they were standing, staring at something. He looked past them, and saw what looked like an entrance to a dungeon? 

"That looks like a dungeon right?" Wind asked with a bit too much excitement. 

Wild shrugged, "I don't have dungeons like everyone else's, but by what I've seen, it seems like one" 

That only seemed to add to Wind's excitement. "We should explore it!" And with that Wind started heading towards it. 

"Wait," Four called towards Wind before he went any further, "doesn't this seem a bit strange?" 

"No?" 

"I think I get what Four means," Wild mumbled gaining the two's attention. "I mean wouldn't Legend say if there was a dungeon near by." 

"Yeah that's what I was thinking" 

"Oh," Wind deflated a bit before perking back up, "we could still explore it-"  
"No," Four cut in. "Remember last time when Wild went into a random dungeon himself, unless you want to deal with both Time and Twilight's disappointed look, I suggest we go back and get the others." 

Wild shivered, he had found a random dungeon once when we he was exploring and ended up getting hurt very badly. He could still picture Time and Twilight's disappointed looks. 

Wind sighed, "yeah I suppose we should." 

_'Oh wow looked at us being responsible,' Red smiled_

__

__

_'It's not that hard, not going into suspicious looking places," Blue murmured_

__

__

_'Yeah but you wanted to go look as well'  
'Wha- no I didn't!' _

__

__

"Oh! Look over there!" Wind jumped up from where he was, getting Four's attention. Before he could look to where Wind was running to, he heard it. 

Smash 

The noise made Four jump. 

"Pots!" Wild yelped with joy, before running to Wind and joining him in smashing the pots. 

Smash, clatter, smash- 

_'We're fine we're fine'_

__

__

_'It's only some pots'_

__

__

_'It's not even sha-'  
Shatter _

__

__

There is was, the dreaded noise, that made him them break. 

Shatter smash clatter 

_'Calmdownitsfine'_

__

__

Smash clatter shatter shatter 

_'I'mfineimfinewerefunewerefine'_

__

__

Smash shatter shatter shatter 

_'Nononononononononono'_

__

__

Clatter shatt- 

"Nonononono," Four was mumbling, "nonononnonO." He was getting louder now. "NononononoNONONONO," he couldn't handle it, the shattering it was too much. All he could think was that _'timeohnononoitshappingagainpleasehelpmenonotagain'_

__

__

"Four!" 

"Four! What's wrong?!" 

He could feel hands on him _'thesearenotmyhandsnonononotagain'  
\- _

__

__

Wind didn't know what to do, he'd never seen Four like this before. Four was currently currently curled up into a ball, hands over his ears mumbling no over and over again. 

Wild was crouched down next to Four, trying to comfort him but having no luck.  
"Go get the others," Wild said not looking up at Wind. 

Wind nodded and quickly made his way back to camp, before coming face to face with a cliff. It was then he remembered that oh yeah, they had jumped off a cliff to get here. "Fuck." 

He looked around, there must've been a way up, and then he saw it. There was a thin path going all the way from the top to the bottom. He grinned, then rushed up the path and past the forest they came from earlier, before he stumbled into camp, almost tripping up Sky. 

"Woah! Wind?" Sky yelped in surprise. This seem to gather the whole camps attention, as questions started springing up. 

"Are you okay?" 

"What's wrong?" 

"Where's Four and Wild?!" 

"Are the others okay?" 

Wind leaned down panting, catching his breath, before he explained what happened. "Four! We don't know what's wrong! He just started mumbling! And he! And he he-" 

"Woah it's okay," Sky said softly, "take a second to calm down." 

Wind shook his before pulling Sky's sleeve, "you guys have to come! Wild is with Four, but nothing he's doing is working." 

The others around the camp shared concerned looks, before quickly packing their stuff, Wind waited agitated, and after a few more minutes of packing, Time patted Wind's head. "Lead the way sailor." And with that Wind was off, leading the others back to Wild and Four. 

When he made it back to the two, Four wasn't doing any better. He was still curled up into ball on the ground, shaking, with his hands over his ears. 

"What happened?" Time asked softly, crouching over Four, not quite sure what to do. 

"I don't know," Wild whispered, "we-" 

"Stop touching him" 

"Wha-?" Wild surprised looked up and saw Legend towering overing him. 

"Stop touching," Legend repeated, "it isn't helping him." 

Wild took his hand off Four instantly. "You know whats wrong?" 

Legend just hummed, gently pushing Wild away from Four. "He needs space." And with that Wild and Time took the hint, and moved away from Four. 

Legend got closer though, silently cursing, because he hated the fact that someone else is going through something like he had. He looked at the Smithy sadly, remembering the time he had something like this happen to him. 

He had just gone to the ocean for the first time aftet Koholint, he thought he could manage it, but he couldn't it was too much. Too much feelings, too much memories, just too much. He doesn't really remember what happened, he was too busy having a breakdown, but he remembered waking up in a strangers house. After the initial panic, a lady told him how she found him on the beach, curled up in a ball not responding to her, and not knowing what to do and not wanting to leave him, she took him to her house. 

Now Legend was looking at the Four, curled up just like he was, and he knew he was going to give Four the comfort he never got. 

"What were you all doing?" Legend asked. 

"We weren't really doing anything. We just smashed a few pots, and when we turned around he was like this." Wild answered. 

"And that's all?" Legend quirked his eyebrow. He got a nod from Wild and a small yeah from Wind. 

"Well I guess that's our problem then." Legend mumbled. 

"Smithy," Legend said quietly to the younger hero in front of him. "Smithy it's alright, whatever it is it's not happening anymore. If it is the pots, there all gone, there's none left now." The hero in front of him was still unresponsive, but Legend could hear some mumbling. "The shattering not again no." 

The shattering? Legend thought, and then it clicked. The pots, they make a noise that's kind of like shattering don't they? 

"Hey Smithy," Legend tried again with sad smile. "You're safe now, whatever happened it's not happening, it was just the pots, they were making a shattering noise." 

And with that Legend got some reaction, he saw the young Smith's body visibly freeze, but it was not enough to get him out of whatever freakout he was having. Legend didn't know what to do, he was counting on that working. He sighed, trying to remember what that woman had done, when he was having.....well whatever that was. 

He remembers that she didn't really do anything, just freaked out, and sat next to him, untill he passed out, then took him to her house. 

Legend sighed again, then turned to others, who were just watching unsure of what to do. "We might be here a while," he spoke, "so you can just go find somewhere to make camp, and I'll come to you, when he's doing better." 

Everyone was silent, like speaking would be some kind of bad omen, before Warriors' spoke up. "Do you have some kind of experience with," he faltered with the words, "with this kind of thing?" 

"Sort of." 

Warriors just nodded, "well I guess we should listen to him, lets go." And with that everyone seemed to set into motion, Time started figuring out were to set up next, while some others helped (Warriors, Twilight) and some others hovered in place, not really wanting to leave (Hyrule, Wind, Wild.) Sky just gave Legend a small smile. 

Legend went back to looking over Four, while sitting a couple spaces away from him. He could hear everyone starting to leave, he didn't look up though, he knew there faces would just be concerned. And he especially wasn't surprised when he heard footsteps come towards him a few seconds later. 

"Um" 

Legend rolled his eyes, looking at a sheepish looking Hyrule. "Yes?" He asked 

"Will he be alright? It isn't a curse right?" 

"Nah" 

"Oh.....okay" 

Legend just sighed, god 'Rule could be so awkward. "It'll be fine, I'll be over soon.... probably," he waved his hand, "nothing you need to worry about. Now go to others, before you get lost." 

Hyrule still looked uncertain, but went off to the others all the same.  
\- 

Four jolted awake, he instantly patted himself down and found that he 'was still him we're still us.' Four took some deep breaths trying to calm himself down, and that's when he realised, that he wasn't outside anymore. He was in a cave? 

"Hey Smithy." 

Four looked next to him and realised that Legend was sitting next to him. 

"Feeling any better?" 

Four just groaned, "been better, been worse."  
Legend looked at him with concern, but didn't say anything, they sat in silence for a while. 

_'Is he going to say something?' Red asked nervously_

__

__

_'He probably wants us to talk about.....what just happened,' Green mumbled_

__

__

_'Yeah well, he can just hurry up and ask then,' Blue grumbled impatiently._

__

__

_'Yeah? He's as bad as you when it comes to asking stuff.' Vio resorted._

__

__

_'You're not any better!'_

__

__

"So," Legend started. Then stopped, looking at Four. 

"So?" 

"So." He started again. "Going to talk about happened?" 

Four shivered at the thought. He knew that after the sword incident, shattering sounds sort of triggered something in him, but he didn't think it was bad enough to....... 

"If it makes you feel any better," Legend started awkwardly, "I've had something similar happen." 

Four looked at Legend surprised, "really?" 

"Yeah," Legend grimaced. "After a certain adventure I tried going to a place. I thought I could manage it, but I really couldn't. I still can't really manage it, but at least I can go there and have a meltdown." 

"Oh," Four said, because he didn't really know what else to say.

"Yeah," Legend murmured. They sat in silence for a couple more minutes untill Four spoke up.

"On one of my adventures," Four startred. "I-we-he." Four breathed in again, getting his, their 'our' thoughts together. "On one of my adventures something happened. Something I guess that still haunts me. I know it won't, can't happen again, but the sound of it brings back the memories." 

Four felt Legend's hand land on his shoulder. "Yeah I get that. Guess that makes two of us then." 

"Yeah, I guess so." Four said with a sad smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading, this is my first proper fic I've actually shared, so if you have any feedback I'd love to hear it!  
> (I got the inspiration for this fic from this comment https://insert-original-lu-sideblog-name.tumblr.com/post/641109179616116736/haha-what-if-i-was-writting-a-fic-based-on-this)  
> Again thanks for reading!


End file.
